Samantha Paris
Samantha Paris (Bobbie Block) http://www.voicetraxsf.com/images/left/newhome.jpg Samantha Paris is the stage name of Jem and Holograms Legend Bobbie Block Sometimes Credited As: Bobbi Block, Bobbie Block http://www.intfilmtop.nl/images/V1/V1416.jpg Agency: Cunningham, Escott, Slevin, & Doherty (CESD) About VOICETRAX and SAMANTHA PARIS When it comes to voiceover, Voicetrax founder SAMANTHA PARIS has done it all. In 1988—after establishing herself as a respected voice and on-camera actor in Los Angeles where she guest-starred on top-rated television series, voiced over a thousand national TV and radio commercials, and was featured as a main character in several animated series—Samantha relocated to the Bay Area and founded Voicetrax. Since then, she has instructed and mentored thousands of students in the art of voiceover. Samantha inspires students to strive for nothing short of excellence in their craft. Through her unwavering passion and dedication, she has managed to consistently attract not only committed students, but a stellar roster of Voicetrax Guest Directors™—directors, actors, casting directors, ad agency producers, sound designers, talent agents—many of whom are recognized leaders in their respective fields. After completing a customized course of training, many Voicetrax students have gone on to achieve prominence at the highest level of the voiceover industry—providing voiceovers for national commercials, network promos, animated films, TV cartoon series, prime-time documentaries, reality shows and best-selling video games. As an outgrowth of her training program, Samantha founded Voicetrax Casting in 1990. It has since achieved a national reputation among voiceover industry pros as the "go-to" source for locating undiscovered, distinctive, well-trained talent. Voicetrax Casting’s client list includes Chevron, Bank of America, Comcast, the Milk Advisory Board (“Got Milk?”), the U.S. Postal Service, Cisco, VISA, Macy's, Toyota, Kashi Foods, Fisher-Price, AT&T, Starbucks, Blizzard Entertainment, Sony, H-P and EBay. Yet, despite all of Voicetrax’s professional success stories and industry recognition, Samantha’s proudest accomplishment remains having created a safe environment where students are nurtured and allowed to experiment and fail without fear of judgment. Even non-actors who have no interest in doing voiceover professionally, but come to Voicetrax for very personal reasons—to improve speaking skills, reduce stress, boost self-confidence—find themselves completely at home in this welcoming, creative atmosphere. And Samantha is no less proud of these students when they achieve their private personal victories than she is of those who go on to earn seven figures. As the recognized authority on “all things voiceover” in Northern California, Samantha’s coaching expertise is well-known. Prominent Bay Area broadcast personalities rely on Samantha and her talented Guest Directors for advice on how to connect with their viewers or grab their listeners’ attention more effectively. If you’re a broadcast professional and want to know more, contact us for additional information or to arrange a confidential consultation. Bobbie Block is an actress, known for Jem (1985), Bionic Six (1987) and Keio Flying Squadron (1993). See full bio » More at IMDbPro » Contact Info on IMDbPro Contact Info: View agent Add or change photos on IMDbPro Represent Bobbie Block? Add or change photos . http://voicetraxsf.com/images/left/newaboutus.jpg Quick Links Biography Awards Message Boards Photo Gallery Filmography (by Job) Trailers and Videos Explore More IMDb Picks: April Visit our IMDb Picks section to see our recommendations of movies and TV shows coming out in April. Orphan Black (2013) Orphan Black Visit the IMDb Picks section » Editors' Spotlight On TV: Peabody Award Winners The list of entertainment winners for the 74th Annual Peabody Awards was revealed this week, and Comedy Central's "Inside Amy Schumer," FX's "Fargo," and HBO's "Last Week Tonight with John Oliver" are among the honorees. Read the IMDbTV Blog for the full list of winners! "Inside Amy Schumer" "Fargo" "John Oliver" Peabody Award Winners List » Share this page: Do you have a demo reel? Add it to your IMDbPage David H. Lawrence, XVII - Drama -- On-camera drama reel featuring David H. Lawrence XVII, in scenes from Heroes, The Unit, LOST, and moreMy Demo Reel -- Includes clips from GLORY DAZE, COMMUNITY and horror film URBAN EXPLORER. Find out more at IMDb Pro » Connect with IMDb How Much Have You Seen? How much of Bobbie Block's work have you seen? User Polls poll image My Awesome Bodyguard poll image What Angel Most Deserved Its Wings? poll image You're Stuck in the Middle Ages poll image Match Made in Heaven poll image They Never Talk! poll image The Chosen Ones See more polls » Known For Jem Jem (1985) Bionic Six Bionic Six (1987) Keio Flying Squadron Keio Flying Squadron (1993) James Bond Jr. James Bond Jr. (1991) . Show Hide Hide all | Show by... Job Year » Ratings » Votes » Genre » Keyword » | Edit Filmography Hide Hide Show Actress (13 credits) 2001 Star Wars: Episode I - Battle for Naboo (Video Game) RSF Officer / Naboo Citizen (voice, as Samantha Paris) 1996 Keio yugekitai: Katsugekihen (Video Game) Rami Nana-Hikari (voice, as Samantha Paris) 1994 Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (TV Series) Additional Voices (voice) 1993 Keio Flying Squadron (Video Game) Rami Nana-Hikari, Spot (voice, as Samantha Paris) 1991 James Bond Jr. (TV Series) Additional Voices (voice, as Samantha Paris) 1990 New Kids on the Block (TV Series) - Homeboys on the Range (1990) ... (voice, as Samantha Paris) - The New Kids Off the Wall (1990) ... (voice, as Samantha Paris) - Rewind Time (1990) ... (voice, as Samantha Paris) - Overnight Success (1990) ... (voice, as Samantha Paris) - New Heroes on the Block (1990) ... (voice, as Samantha Paris) Show all 14 episodes 1985-1988 Jem (TV Series) Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini/others - A Father Should Be... (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice) - Riot's Hope (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice) - A Change of Heart (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice) - That Old Houdini Magic (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice) - The Day the Music Died (1988) ... Roxy / Roxanne Pelligrini (voice) Show all 61 episodes 1987 Bionic Six (TV Series) Rock-1 / Meg Bennett / Meg Bennet / ... - That's All, Folks (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennett (voice, as Bobbi Block) - The Return of Mrs. Scarab (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennet / Meg Bennett (voice, as Bobbi Block) - Junk Heap (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennett (voice, as Bobbi Block) - Bone of Contention (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennett (voice) - Love Note (1987) ... Rock-1 / Meg Bennett / Girl (voice, as Bobbi Block) Show all 65 episodes 1986 Jem: Truly Outrageous! (TV Movie) Roxy (voice) 1984 Highway to Heaven (TV Series) Eleanor - One Fresh Batch of Lemonade: Part 2 (1984) ... Eleanor (as Bobbi Block) - One Fresh Batch of Lemonade: Part 1 (1984) ... Eleanor (as Bobbi Block) 1981 CHiPs (TV Series) Vicki - Vigilante (1981) ... Vicki (as Bobbi Block) 1981 CBS Afternoon Playhouse (TV Series) Marsha - I Think I'm Having a Baby (1981) ... Marsha (as Bobbi Block) 1979 A Shining Season (TV Movie) Jill Baker 1978 James at 16 (TV Series) Bobby / Girl Student - Hunter Country (1978) ... Bobby (as Bobbi Block) - Knocking Heads (1978) ... Girl Student (as Bobbi Block) . Edit Personal Details Official Sites: Official Site Alternate Names: Bobbi Block | Samantha Paris JemCon 2008 Guest - Samantha Paris JemCon 2008 is pleased to have voice artist Samantha Paris appearing as a Special Guest. Samantha Paris (also credited as Bobbi Block) is best known to Jem fans as the voice of ROXY in the JEM animated series. She has voiced numerous animated characters, including Meg Bennett in BIONIC SIX series. Samantha's other credits and honors include over 1,000 national and regional commercials, three Clio Awards, and National Gabriel Award for Public Service Announcements. Samantha Paris founded Voicetrax in 1988 as a voiceover-training program, the only one of its kind in the country. Since then, its curriculum has evolved into the most elite and comprehensive course of instruction available in the craft of voice acting. As always, Samantha remains dedicated to developing and mentoring the many talented individuals who come through Voicetrax’s doors. Another of Samantha's passions is Voicetrax Casting. The casting arm of her business was founded in 1990 and has achieved a nationwide reputation amongst voiceover industry pros as the "go-to" source for locating undiscovered, distinctive, well-trained talent. Category:Samantha Paris Category:Bobbie Block Category:Bobbi Block Category:People that Have Aliases Category:Retired Voice Legends Category:Jem/Legends Category:Jem and Holograms